He Forgot One Thing
by Laurella
Summary: After the death of his wife, Harry had been emotionally distant from his daughter. But can he protect her now when she is going to Hogwarts and may be in danger? RW&HG and HP
1. Chapter 1

A little girl of almost eleven walked up the slightly spiraled steps to the second floor. She held her breathe as she approached the far door to her father's study. The study was where her father liked to remain undisturbed. It was nearing her bed time and she wanted to ask her question before tomorrow.

She knocked lightly on the door to her father's office. "Yes," The door opened half way.

She watched her father place his wand back on his desk. Harry was sitting at his desk with several scrolls and a dictaquill standing ready to record.

"Papa I was wondering if I could go to Wendy's house, after school tomorrow."

"Yes you may." Her father said not looking up from his paperwork.

She closed the door to the office and proceeded to her own room.

Her bedroom was decorated in soft pinks and blues. They were her favorite colors. She had everything put away neatly like always. Her room looked like something out of those magazines that her Muggle friend Wendy looked through.

She sat on her bed snuggling with her pillow. Once again her dad said yes to her staying else where after school. She sometimes wondered how long she could stay there. How long it would be before anyone came looking for her?

Her aunt Hermione said that she could talk with her when ever she wanted. But Hermione was not someone it was easy to talk with. Solutions to her should be simple and logical. But simple and logical did not seem to work with her and her father.

Harry got up from his desk. It was almost his daughter's bed time. He knocked politely on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"It's almost bed time, sweetie." Harry said to her.

"I know." She said. "I'll get ready."

"Good girl." Harry said. "I'm going to be gone tomorrow so it is probably good that you are going to Wendy's. I'll pick you up from there as soon as I can."

"Yes Daddy." She said.

"Good night." Harry said to her before closing the door.

He went to his own bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. Harry looked over at the picture on the nightstand. His angel was sitting in the picture blowing him a kiss goodnight.

Harry said good night to the picture and went to sleep.

(into the past)

Harry walked besides a blindfolded Ginny. He led her up the path towards the house he bought her for her birthday. The week before Harry had it furnished and set up how he thought Ginny would like it.

When they entered the front door Harry slowly removed the blindfold.

"Welcome home." Harry said watching Ginny blink her eyes into focus.

"It's wonderful." Ginny said walking around the front foyer. There was a rack for cloaks and hats and it opened into a nice sitting room.

"I'll show you around." Harry said taking her by the hand. "This is the dining room. Back there the kitchen."

Ginny looked at the dining room. It had a long table that would seat plenty. "We can have your family over here for Christmas."

Harry led her into the kitchen. It was a small room with a little breakfast table, a stove and a few cabinets.

They walked out and headed towards the other room. He led her into the other room past the sitting room. "This is the library."

"That will make Hermione jealous." Ginny said looking at the space and the books already supplied.

They then walked up the slightly spiraled stairs. Harry kept his hand on the small of Ginny's back. She was near the end of her pregnancy and was easily tired. The healers at St. Mungos said that she would need rest and Harry would need to take care of her occasionally.

"This is the kid's room." Harry said showing her the bedroom. "There is another one over there just in case." Harry pointed towards the far end.

Harry then led her into the door next to the kid's room. "This is our room." Harry said.

"It's perfect." Ginny said looking around at the four poster bed and the large dresser. "Fluer actually found that dresser. She does have good taste."

"I'll have to thank her." Ginny said rubbing her fingers over the designs.

"We have our own bathroom over here." Harry said opening a door across from the bed.

Ginny took a seat on the bed.

"Happy Birthday." Harry said taking the seat next to her.

"This is such a wonderful gift." Ginny said. "I love you so much."

The Potter's lived in the Hollow for only a couple of months when Ginny announced the news after breakfast. She was going into labor.

Harry immediately escorted Ginny into the sitting room. He placed her on the couch and put several pillows behind her back. They would wait until the contractions were closer together before they left for St. Mungos. That was what the healers had told them to do. In the meantime Harry brought Ginny what ever she wanted. Not allowing her to move.

By evening the contractions had moved close enough together. Harry immediately took her to St. Mungos.

Ginny was clutching her stomach the entire time as the wheel chair took her into one of the birth rooms. Harry could tell that Ginny was in an extreme amount of pain.

He stayed at her side the entire time.

"We are ready." The healer said. "Ginny when I tell you to, push. You understand."

Ginny gripped Harry's hand. "I'm so tired." She said.

"I know." Harry said soothingly. "I'm right here with you."

"Push." The Healer said.

Ginny pushed with everything she had.

"Push again." The Healer said gently.

Harry braced himself and spoke gently to Ginny. Telling her how beautiful she was and how she would make a good mother.

"We have a head." The Healer said.

Harry watched Ginny strain as she pushed again. Harry felt the grip around his hand slowly loosen.

It was such a sight for Harry.

"It's a girl!" The Healer said holding up the baby.

Harry turned his attention to Ginny. "You're a mum." He said to her.

"Tired." Ginny said again, this time closing her eyes.

The crying baby was passed to one of the nurses in the room.

Harry felt himself being dragged out of the room by two of the nurses. He watched the Healer tap his wand over Ginny's form. The baby still crying was being carried for by one of the nurses.

Harry was led into the room across the hall that appeared to be a kind of family room. There was a pair of rocking chairs and a basinet. Harry took one of the chairs and placed his head in his hands. This was all his fault.

After a moment two of the nurses came in.

One was holding the baby. She stayed back. The other approached Harry. "Mr. Potter, I am sorry. We tried everything we could to save your wife." The nurse said in a very gently tone. "The baby is perfectly healthy."

"I want to see my baby." Harry said. "Give her to me." Harry said forcefully. Despite the harness in his voice he took the baby gently in his arms. He cradled her gently in his arms then returned to the rocking chair.

Harry stared at the little one in his arms. "Did Ginny get the chance to see her?"

"Yes." The nurse answered. "She was able to hold her for a moment. We are sorry that you could not be there."

Harry did not say anything he just sat there and cradled the baby.

"The doctor is already informing your family." The nurse said. "If you want to be alone you may stay in here."

"Yes," Harry said still holding the baby. "Hello sweetie." He said to her stroking the little face with his finger.

The nurses satisfied walked out.

Harry sat in the rocking chair with the baby. She had fallen asleep and was looking peaceful.

"I'm sorry that the first thing that I have to tell you is that I am sorry." Harry said to her. "I am sorry about your mum. I don't even know how I can tell you about her someday. I figured that you would have her beautiful hair." Harry said stroking the few locks that were on his daughter's head.

Harry just sat there for a while contemplating. He would make changes in his life now.

It seemed like hours before Hermione and Ron walked in. Harry knew that they would be the first.

Both of their eyes were puffy from the tears.

"May I see her?" Hermione asked gently.

Harry gently passed the baby to Hermione without waking her.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't want it happen like this." Harry said looking down.

"We know." Ron said. "You know that we will help you both out. This baby is still going to have a family."

"We never discussed girl's names." Harry said. "I don't even remember her ever telling me what she wanted to name the baby if it was a girl. We both agreed on James Arthur Potter. What if she told me and I forgot?"

"Then what name do you think Ginny would have liked?" Hermione asked very reasonably.

"I don't know." Harry answered irritated. "The only name I can think to give her is Ginny. Name her after one of the best girls I have ever known. Ginny Molly Potter."

Harry lived in the same house he had bought his wife for her birthday. He had made sure his baby girl had everything she would possibly need and possibly want. He only forgot one thing.

(present)

Little Ginny's eleventh birthday came. When she woke she immediately went downstairs and into the kitchen. She found the daily mail stacked in a pile on the breakfast table.

Ginny found the envelope that she had been looking for. Her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She opened the letter and read it.

Ginny then poured herself some cereal and sat down to read the letter again. She knew she would be accepted already. She had already performed small bits of accidental magic. Ginny looked through her booklist and all of the other things she would need. She wondered if she could talk her dad into getting her a cat.

Ginny laughed at that. Her dad could never seem to say no to her. Her room was filled with little dresses and toys that were proof.

"Good morning." Her father said when he walked in. He immediately set to work cooking some toast and making tea. "Are you sure you don't want something else for breakfast?"

"No, when can we go get my school supplies?"

"Tomorrow after school. How does that sound?" Harry said.

Ginny nodded and continued with her cereal.

Harry continued making himself some toast. He was glad that his daughter had gotten into Hogwarts.

That evening they had a birthday party for Ginny with all of her cousins.

Ginny got along very well with her cousins especially Kathleen. Bill and Fluer's daughter. She was only a few months older than Ginny, but they would be in the same year.

After most of the family had left Harry immediately went to work cleaning. He set a spell on the dishes and started tidying things up. That was when Ron and Hermione had managed to corner him.

"Harry we need to talk." Ron said.

"What about?" Harry asked taking a seat with a cup of tea.

"Ginny." Hermione answered. "We are really concerned about her. She is a very sensitive girl and she is about to start school."

"I know." Harry said. "We will get her things tomorrow."

"But we do not think she is ready." Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"She might be hurt at the school." Ron said. "We know what Hogwarts is like. We admit it is hard to send the kids to school." Ron said with a slight smile.

Ron and Hermione had accomplished having four boys already. Matthew the oldest took after Percy more than any other of his relatives. He had no remorse about rules and keeping his younger siblings in line. Frank and Alex were twins. They took after Fred and George enough to bring tears to the latter twins' eyes. Most of their pranks fell back onto Mathew. Samuel, the youngest was only a year old, but looked a bit more like Hermione.

"What are you trying to say?" Harry asked knowing a gang-up when he saw it.

"You've been a good father." Hermione quickly said. "Ginny has a good family. But there is something she is lacking."

Ron nodded towards Hermione for her to continue.

"We think you should really show her how much you care for her." Hermione said. "She is really sensitive to everything. Just talk with her before she leaves for school."

"You grew up without a mother. You should know what that feels like." Ron said flat out. "On that matter it wouldn't hurt if actually started dating again."

Harry felt his anger rise. He took a few breaths to calm himself.

"She is my punishment." Harry finally said getting up and putting the cup into the sink.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I forced Ginny to get pregnant. I wanted to have a family so bad. She thought we should wait for a year. I already established myself in the Auror department. There had not been any real problems lately with dark lords. I thought it was the perfect time to start a family. She didn't even need to work. I was going to provide for the both of them. I might as well have put the Imperius curse on her and tied her to the bed."

"We don't believe it and neither do you." Hermione said.

"Maybe if I had been more careful or if we had waited."

"You did what you could." Ron said. "Now you have a beautiful little girl that has everything she could want except her father. You need to stop distancing yourself from her before she leaves for Hogwarts. You don't know what trouble she could get in. We both know that she will not listen to Matthew over there. Alex and Frank probably already have her tagged as free game."

"Are you trying to say that I don't love my daughter?" Harry accused them.

"That is not what we are saying. What we are saying is that you should show Ginny that you do love her. She is not a punishment of any kind. I know that you wanted kids. Now you got one and you don't treat her the way you should."

Ron knew that he had more than crossed the line. But he knew he needed to get his point across.

That night Harry cracked open the door to his daughter's bedroom. He stood there just watching her sleeping. She was looking so much like her mother. Harry did love his daughter. He would do anything for her. He hadn't been mistreating her had he?

Harry thought about his time with Ginny. It had been short and he knew he was to blame. He had pushed her away at the end of his sixth year. With the help of Ron and Hermione he found the other horcurxes and stopped Voldemort. It nearly cost him his life.

In all honesty Harry thought he was dying. He heard voices talking to him. His mother, his father, Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, McGonagal. He could not understand a lot that was being said. But he had thought that was all it was. Time had no meaning to him at that point.

What was there when he awoke more than a year later at St. Mungos was Ginny. She had worked her way into being the one that cared for him while he was in the coma. Ginny had been over his bed giving him a sponge bath. It might have been a very awkward moment to wake up to.

Harry thought it was the sweetest thing in the world to wake up to.

They had been married about a few months later.

Harry immediately entered Auror training. He was given priority and sent right in.

During the time he was in the coma several changes to Ministry policy had taken affect. Harry was willing to work as an Auror while the Ministry was operating under its new principles.

After he was established he thought it was time to start a family. Ginny thought it would be fine with they waited. Harry had talked it with her. Hermione was already pregnant with the twins. He thought it was a good time.

They soon got pregnant. Harry had made sure Ginny could leave her job for a while and had things arranged with a day care.

Harry opened up the jewelry box on Ginny's wardrobe. In the tiny drawer was a locket. Inside was a picture of Harry and the other was left blank.

He had bought it for her the day after she told him that she was pregnant. He said the space was open for when their baby arrived.

The time after Ginny's birthday passed quickly.

Harry had taken the day off of work on the first of September to see Ginny off. He helped her get her trunk and her new cat on the train and also to find her a seat. He wished her luck and stepped off letting the train go.

As he stood there and watched the train leave an owl dropped a letter in his hand. Harry did not recognize the owl at all.

He looked at the letter. It was in a handwriting he had seen in a long time

_To my dear husband._

_Today we send our little baby off to school. Right now I am on the couch of our sitting room. I sent you off on a wild goose chase so I would have a moment of peace from your fussing. I know our baby will be born soon. This will be one of the best days of my life, my love. I know you will be the best father to our baby even before you begin. You took such good care of me while I was pregnant. I wanted to write this has a reminder to you of how I felt today and how things were years ago. You made me so happy. Thank you for being such a wonderful husband._

_Your wife Ginny._

Harry looked at the letter and froze. Everything from the last few years became clear. What Hermione and Ron had said had been right. He had not taken care of his daughter like he should have.

Quickly Harry Apparated home. He picked up some items and Apparated to the Hogsmeade station to where the train would stop. He was not going to let his daughter leave off for school like this.

At the Hogsmeade station he saw the children that lived locally gather around the entrance. The Carriages and Professor Flitwick would be coming to collect them soon.

It nearly seemed forever before Harry saw the train arrive.

He watched the children all pile out of the cars. From the back he saw Ginny hop out. She looked nervous when she took in the sight.

"Ginny." Harry called out.

Ginny turned around. She thought she heard her father's voice. But he always said sweetie when he referred to her. It could not be him.

Ginny saw her father standing at the back waving to her. Ginny immediately went running.

Harry bent down on one knee as she approached. "I'm sorry, honey. I should have given this to you sooner." Harry pulled out the locket from his pocket.

"Mama." Ginny said looking at the pictures inside. "And you."

"I gave that to your mum after she told me that she was pregnant. You are ready to have it now." Harry placed the locket around his daughter's neck. "Things are going to be different between us from now on."

"Different." Ginny said confused.

"Things are going to be better." Harry answered. "I am going to be a better father to you. I'm only an owl away if you ever want to tell me anything. You don't have to be afraid to say anything. No matter what you are still my daughter."

Ginny looked at her father. She had never seen him like this at all. She leaned in a hugged her father. Harry hugged his little girl back. "I love you so much Ginny." He said.

"I love you too, papa." Ginny said.

Professor Flitwick could be heard calling for the first years. "You better go." He said.

Harry watched his daughter practically run to Professor Flitwick. She was going to do good Harry already knew that.

Things would be different from now on. He was glad that Ron and Hermione had talked some sense into him.

He was also glad for Ginny's letter. She seemed happy when she wrote it.

"Hard letting go isn't it." A woman behind him said. "The first year is always the hardest."

"She's my angel." Harry said.

"You don't usually find the fathers dropping the kids off. That is very kind of you." The woman said. "Melanie Parker." The woman politely offered her hand.

"Harry Potter." Harry said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Melanie. What year is your kid in?" Harry took a moment to admire the beauty of the woman. She had long blonde hair and fair complexion.

"Third. He thinks he's grown up now." Melanie answered. "He's been the man of the house for the last five years now and he does know it."

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I lost my wife when Ginny was born." Harry was surprised that he had admitted something like that so fast.

"It's tough being a single parent." Melanie said.

"Would you like to go to the tea house?" Harry asked. It was the first really daring thing he did in a long time. Ron did say that he needed to start dating again.

"I would love to." Melanie said.

Harry strangely felt himself becoming happy as we walked with Melanie. Maybe it was time for him to start living again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny sat with Kathleen on the boat and with two other girls that introduced themselves as Linda and Sandy.

Kathleen was admiring the necklace that Ginny's father had given her. Ginny wanted to tell her about what her father said, but just couldn't do it. All she mentioned was that he gave it her has she got off the train.

"I can't believe he came all the way to say good bye." Kathleen said.

"I know it was so wonderful of him. He seemed odd though." Ginny looked at the castle wondering what it might have in store for her.

(into the past)

Harry walked into the front room of his house. He did not expect a celebration when he returned home. Nor did he want one. He placed the baby Ginny inside of the crib of the nursery and took a seat in the rocker next to it.

Ginny was asleep soundly. Harry just sat there and stared at her.

After a while Harry got up and grabbed the book Hermione had given him and Ginny a week ago.

He still remembered that day vividly. Ginny and Hermione talked about motherhood very in depth. Hermione then passed him and Ginny a small book. She said that the book kept her sane while caring for Matthew. It contained different spells and potions and other things that they would need to know.

Hermione even had the decency to mark the pages.

Harry spent most of the time holding Little Ginny after she had come home. He wasn't sure of what else to do. Even when she was asleep. The only time he put her down was when he actually needed to.

The Weasley family dropped by on a regular basis to help Harry in caring for the baby. Harry honestly appreciated it. He wanted his daughter to know that she did truly have a family that had cared for her.

When time came for him to return to work Harry left little Ginny with her grandparents. Harry hated doing it sometimes. He did not want her to be a burden upon them, but he had to work. That was an honest fact.

Once little Ginny learned to walk she wanted to be everywhere at once. Harry spent much of his time chasing and trying to keep her in sight.

During one of these sessions Ginny wondered away without a laugh or a peep. Harry had his attention on the stove cooking dinner. All at once he then heard a loud cry.

Grabbing his wand in a flash Harry ran into the living room.

Little Ginny was on the floor screaming with all her might.

Harry immediately scooped her up and inspected for damage. There was a slight mark on her forehead. She had smacked the table.

Sitting on the couch Harry rocked the baby trying to calm her. He summoned the book that Hermione had given him and started flipping through it to find the right spell. He found the one for minor scrapes and did the spell provided.

After Ginny had calmed down Harry carried her through the house. With his wand he padded everything that he possibly could. "I've got it honey. You don't need to worry."

He did not want another accident. The house would be safe for her.

(present)

Harry returned home from the cup of tea that he had with Melanie.

In his hand he had the letter he received from Hogwarts. Ginny had followed in the footsteps of her family and entered Gryffindor House. He could not have been prouder. In his mind he had already begun to write a letter to her.

After he arrived home Harry walked upstairs to Ginny's bedroom. His little girl was off to Hogwarts and she was in Gryffindor.

His little girl was gone.

That was when the reality hit him. He would not see her until Christmas. He had sent her to the place where all of his own adventures began. What had he been thinking?

Harry took a seat on the bed and looked around the nicely decorated room. How would she get along with her bunk mates? She had never really shared anything with anyone.

"I was wondering when you would be home."

Harry looked up to see Ron.

"She's gone." Harry said. "I thought I was ready."

"She'll be back soon. Take advantage of the quiet. Or at least that is what Hermione says." Ron said taking a seat.

"Right." Harry said. "You know you were right. What you said on Ginny's birthday. You were right. I realized what a horrible father I have truly been."

"We never said you were horrible." Ron said. "You have just been sad for too long."

"No. I was horrible." Harry said flatly. "Can you believe she wrote me a letter?"

Harry handed Ron the letter that Ginny had written him.

"This must have took some planning." Ron said reading the letter.

"I know. She made Gryffindor by the way. I'm sure that there wasn't any doubt about that at all.

"I wouldn't think that there would be." Ron said. "I'll let the family know. Hermione made some of those cookies again. She thought you might need some cheering up."

"You still remember that vanishing spell?" Harry said to Ron.

"How could someone who was successful at anything and made it through potions be so terrible a cook?" Ron asked.

"You should have waited before you married her."

"Sod off, Harry."

(into the past)

Ginny floated the tray with the sponge and soapy water into the private room. "Good morning, Harry." She said lowering the tray on the table. "It's that time of day again."

She said moving his limbs around so she would be able to wash them. "I talked with Healer Ferguson today. He told me that he found some new spells for your muscles. I thought we would try them later."

Ginny took the sponge and started on his arm. "It is a nice day today. I thought we might take a walk out to the new courtyard they have. I just saw it. I think it would be nice to do our exercises out there."

Humming a slight tune Ginny began to pat Harry's face.

That was when she heard it, a slight moan.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Ginny asked quietly. She lowered her face just a inches from his.

Ginny awestruck watched as Harry's eyes opened then blinked into focus.

"Ginny?" Harry reached up slowly to touch her hand that was near his face.

That was when Ginny realized that she still had the wet sponge in her hand. A blush rushed up to her cheeks.

"You've been taking care of me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny said. "I'm going to get Healer Ferguson. He'll want to know that you're awake." She took the round glasses from the table and shaking placed them on his face.

"No, wait. I am in St. Mungos, right?" Harry asked taking hold of Ginny's hand.

"We tried to get you to the Borrow, but they would not allow it. They agreed to me being the one to take care of you." Ginny said. "We did everything we could think of to help you."

"What happened afterwards?" Harry asked.

"What was left of Voldemort, we buried with his mother. Dad's the assistant Minister of Magic now. Ron and Hermione both work there now. You have been in here for a year and a half." Ginny answered.

"I was asleep for over a year." Harry said. No wonder he felt a little stiff. "Do you have a mirror?" He then asked.

"The scar's gone if that's what you are wondering. It completely healed in the first week on its own. You can't even tell it was there." Ginny said rubbing over the place it had once been with her thumb.

She looked down at those fascinating green eyes. He was looking at her in awe. She was amazed by how calm he was.

"I need to get Healer Ferguson. I'll be right back. If you get tired it will be alright if you go back to sleep." Ginny said leaving with a twirl of her robes.

Harry just laid back and waited. He was a little tired, but he forced himself to stay awake. Within moments Ginny returned with Healer Ferguson.

"Welcome back." He said walking over to Harry. "Ginny told me that you seemed calm and back to your normal self." He started working with Harry's arm testing resistance. "I want to keep you here for a couple of days. I am sure you will be flooded with visitors and well wishers."

Ginny took Harry's other hand as the Healer worked the other arm. "We had to put a rotational on this room with the flower deliveries and owl post. Everyone wanted to let you know that they appreciated what you did. I don't think it got out real well about you being comatose."

"As long as you feel up to it I will allow all the visitors that you want. I'll leave you to alone." He nodded and then walked out.

Once he walked out Ginny hugged Harry. "I'm so glad that you are awake. I already sent a message to Ron and Hermione. They will be here soon."

Harry returned the hug and tried to sit up. Ginny summoned some extra pillows and placed them behind his back. "You'll be a little weak, but you should be walking soon."

Harry grabbed her hands and held them to stop her working. "Have you moved on with your life?" He asked, really asking if she moved on from him.

She took a seat on the bed. "I'll that I have been doing is caring for you. You didn't think I would let any of those other scarlet women nurses give you a sponge bath do you?"

Harry had to smile at that. "I heard you talking to me occasionally. I wasn't sure of what you said, but I know it was you."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Harry said.

Harry didn't even finish before the door was opened by Ron and Hermione. Hermione immediately hugged him as best as she could. The slight bulge in her belly blocked her reach a little.

"Good to see you awake." Ron said putting his arms around Hermione resting them on her stomach.

"Good to see you too." Harry said. "You two obviously didn't waste any time." His eyes were looking at the bulge and the wedding band that was on a chain around Hermione's neck.

"We were married a year ago." Ron said. "We don't know if you heard or not, but the ceremony was about where the table with sponge bath tray is."

Harry smiled thinking about how the ceremony must have been like.

"You know if I got a sponge bath everyday I probably would have stayed in the coma just as long as you did, if not longer." Ron said.

Hermione elbowed him near the ribcage.

"I think I better send the word to Mum and Dad. They will want to see you." Ron said. "You don't mind keeping an eye on my wife for a moment."

Hermione took a seat in one of the chairs. "I don't know if this is the time. But you got offered a job at the Ministry, Auror department for when you were ready."

Harry moaned. "I think I want back into the coma."

"The Ministry has changed." Hermione quickly said. "Arthur is the one who practically runs it. Being a dad to seven children really gave him knowledge on how to handle things. You wouldn't believe it really."

"Where do you and Ron work?" Harry asked.

"I work as an assistant manager, in charge of research. Ron is in the Auror department. He is almost finished with his own Auror training. You wouldn't be that far behind him. After all what can they teach someone who won against the most powerful dark wizard in a century."

"I suppose so." Harry said. "I'll have to see. But I need a place to live when I leave here."

"Molly set a room for you when St. Mungos agreed to move you to the Burrow. Another week and you might have woken up there instead of here. She has the secretary so scared of her. That witch hid whenever she visited you or the Healers in charge."

Harry allowed himself to chuckle. At least one problem was solved.

Not long after Ron came back the Weasleys were gathered in Harry's room visiting with him. He saw the marriages and the kids that had taken place.

Harry agreed on living at the Burrow after he was released. It was only afterwards that he was informed that Ginny was still living at home.

That would make things quite interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Ginny was exhausted. She had gotten lost twice looking for the Great Hall for breakfast. Once she made it there she took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Ginny scooped some ham and eggs onto her plate and quickly began eating.

While she sat there, she started to wonder how she could find her classes. Hogwarts was confusing. She didn't have that good sense of direction.

Right then Professor Crawford, the head of Gryffindor House came over to the table. He was going down the table passing out schedules.

Ginny smiled warily as she took hers. At least the professors were courteous enough to provide directions on the back of the sheet.

Ginny looked at her first class, Charms with Ravenclaw. Ginny knew that Professor Flitwick was the Charms teacher. Hermione had told her how nice he was.

After she got done reading the schedule she saw the mail owls swoop in. She had always loved watching owls drop mail. This was most extravagant that she had ever seen them.

A familiar Grey owl came down and landed in front of her.

"Hello, Albus." She said surprised to see the family owl. Ginny took the letter that owl had. She then offered Albus a bit of toast before he left.

_Dearest Ginny_

_I was ecstatic when I heard that you had made Gryffindor. The family is so proud of you. Your Grandmother was in tears. I am proud of you. You did that on your own. No one else could have helped you. _

_While you are at Hogwarts there is something that I want you to remember. No matter what happens you are still my daughter and I love you very much. You are the best thing that I have in my life. You can write to me when ever you want to. The school owls are available. I will also send Albus to you regularly. _

_Good luck in classes today and don't worry about getting lost. Ron and I did several times during our first few days at the castle._

_All my love_

_Your Papa._

Ginny took the letter and carefully folded it before putting it in her pocket. She could never remember her father talking with her for so long.

Afterwards she pulled out the locket from where she had it under her robes. Slowly Ginny opened the latch and rubbed her thumb over the picture of her father in the locket. She was honestly starting to miss him.

Ginny picked up her bag then headed towards the Charms corridor.

Once the register had been taken the first class of magic began. Ginny nervously studied the wand movements. She knew she would not be allowed to do magic until she practiced pronunciation and wand movements. Ginny wanted to do the best that she could. Afterwards Professor Flitwick did several bits magic before class was over.

Next class was transfiguration. Ginny decided immediately that it was going to the hardest class. Professor Crawford had a no nonsense attitude and did not want any horse play in his class. That was made very clear. He was also the only one to give out homework.

The next days seemed to blend together as Ginny got used to the schedule and the fast paced life of Hogwarts. What she looked forward to each day was the letters that came from her father. He sent one nearly every other day.

Every letter he sent said that she could tell him anything and that he was very proud of her. It wasn't until the second weekend of term that she had time off to write him back.

_Dearest Papa _

_Hogwarts is really busy. I didn't realize how fast they wanted us to know everything. They have us working all the time. Charms I think is my best class._

_I start flying lessons in a couple of weeks. I might even tryout for a place on the Quidditch team. _

_Professor Crawford, he's in charge of Gryffindor and teaches Transfiguration. His classes are so hard. I do the best I can though. Here is the pin from transfiguration. I turned it from a match to a pin in the first try. Professor Crawford said that was really good._

_Ginny_

Harry read the letter his daughter had sent him. Afterwards he looked at the pin that was attached to the parchment. It had a slight curve, but it was a good try for a first attempt.

He then went upstairs to his bedroom. On the dresser, the Fleur had found, was a box that was shaped like a treasure chest. Harry had bought it for Ginny when they were married.

Inside the drawer Harry placed the letter. He then lifted the top where the cubby holes were and placed the pin inside of there.

_Dearest Ginny_

_That was a really good job on your pin. It took me several tries to get it the first time._

_I am really proud of you. _

_Your Grandmother made these cookies for you. I hope you plan to return for Christmas. It is your decision to or not._

_All my love,_

_Your Papa_

Ginny soon learned faster methods to get to Owlery before she had to be to the Common Room at night. It made sending owls easier.

_Dearest Papa_

_Today I found the kitchens with a little help from one of the older students. I wanted to watch all of the Houselves work. _

_They were so nice. They greeted me and gave me a chair. _

_I meet Dobby too. He made me a cup of hot cocoa. It was the best I have ever had. When he found out who I was he began jumping around. He said that I was invited down there at any time. _

_I just saw the schedule. I start flying lessons tomorrow. I spoke with Williams the Quidditch Captain. She recognized the name Potter and is willing to watch me fly after our first lessons are over. She said I would only be a reserve and the only position open for reserve is Seeker._

_Kathleen is just as nervous as I am about it though. The class is with the Slytherins. Are they really always as mean as everyone says?_

_Ginny_

A couple of days later Harry received another letter from Ginny.

_Dearest Papa_

_I hate flying. The professor who was teaching told me that I held my broom completely wrong. I held it the same way that you had taught me. It was horrible. Then he made me stay back while he let the others practice balancing. I barely had a chance to prove I could balance. Afterwards one of the Slytherin boys told me I was an ugly Gryffindor who couldn't do anything right and pulled my hair. He stole the blue hair piece Hermione gave me. I don't think I want to go to lessons tomorrow._

_Ginny_

Harry read the letter and felt immediately anger towards Slytherins yet again. He remembered the bullying that had occurred when he was in his first year.

_Dearest Ginny_

_Do not worry about those other boys. They are only trying to prove that they are better. You are a very beautiful and bright girl. I will write Professor McGonagal and see about this flying instructor. You are a good flyer. Remember that you are my dear one. I love you very much._

_Your loving Papa_

Ginny read the letter that her father had sent her and saw the scrunchy that he had enclosed. It was almost similar to the one that had been lost. She placed it in her hair then went to class.

She honestly thought she could truly tell her father anything.

On her way to class she noticed that people were gathered around something in the hall way. It was quite the crowd of first and second years. Ginny even recognized a couple of third years.

It would appear that her twin cousins had managed to sneak in some contrabanded items.

"This is the latest from Weasley Wheezes." Alex said showing off a box. "One of there greatest yet. My uncles."

"Our uncles." Frank quickly added. "Our very own."

"Why little Ginny why don't you step up." Alex said over the crowd.

Ginny knew that no matter what would happen this would be a trick. She quickly stepped back.

One of the older students grabbed her by the arm and pulled her forward.

"Thank you so much for volunteering." Alex said shaking her hand very enthusiastically.

Ginny kept her guard up. She didn't know what could be in the box.

Frank did some impressive movements with his wand.

Ginny wasn't too sure why everyone was laughing.

Alex then opened the box. Inside of it was nothing more than a mirror. Ginny nearly screamed when she looked at it. She looked like a witch out of her Muggle Friend's books.

Her nose had grown crooked and long. She had a terrible mole on her cheek and her hair was still red, but completely frizzled.

Right then a voice broke through the laughter. "You better break up with this gaggle."

Ginny knew who it was.

"Frank, Alex what did mum tell you about practical jokes." Matthew was coming through brandishing his wand. "If this does not break up I will see about fetching one of the school prefects." He said has a matter of fact. "Ginny, I can't believe that you would go along with this. Get to class."

"But," Ginny said pointing to her face.

"I know the spell. It will wear off in about an hour." Matthew said. "I told you to get to class."

"Boy I hope he doesn't become our prefect." Some voice from the back grumbled. "We'll have no fun with him around."

"Class now." Matthew said to Frank and Alex. "You too." He said pointing to Ginny.

Ginny tried not to cry. She wasn't going to class like that. Quickly she picked up her bag and headed for the Gryffindor Tower.

"My dear what happened?" Said the Fat Lady. "You best come in."

"Frizzly bees." Ginny quickly said.

The door was opened the door before Ginny could finish the password.

Once inside she ran upstairs and to her bed. She pulled the curtains closed and started sobbing in her pillow. She could not believe everyone was laughing at her. Then Matthew treating her like she did that on purpose.

"Why are you crying?" A gentle voice said.

"Who's there?" Ginny asked. The voice did not sound like any of her bunk mates.

"I'm right here dear, the mirror." The mirror on the wall said.

Ginny opened the curtains and looked at the mirror that was besides her bed.

"Why don't you tell me what happened." The mirror said to her.

"My cousins played a nasty trick on me." Ginny said. "They made me ugly."

"Now how can a pretty thing like you be ugly?" The mirror said. "Why don't you come over here and take a look at yourself."

Ginny stepped off of the bed and looked in the mirror, expecting to see the ugly face again. But that wasn't what she saw.

She was quite pretty. She never thought she looked that pretty, now she did.

Ginny saw the smooth outlines of her face and her eyes. What struck her then was her hair. It was done in a nice fashion that was appropriate for school, but looked fancy.

"I couldn't have gotten my hair to do that." Ginny said feeling it in the back.

"We mirrors have our own little tricks and ways of doing things." The mirror said. "But this can just be our little secret. Wouldn't you like to have someone you could share secrets with?"

"I suppose so." Ginny said thinking about it. "But my Dad told me I could tell him anything."

"I am a bit closer than an owl. Don't you think? Besides I like to have someone to talk to, Ginny."

"How did you know my name?" Ginny asked.

"I heard your friend call you that." The mirror said. "Would you be my friend? I am very lonely around here."

"Alright." Ginny said. "I better head to class."

"Do well in class. Not to worry if it seems hard at first. It always is at first." The mirror said.

Ginny feeling a bit relived headed back down to class.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you did that." Kathleen said to Ginny that night during feast. "You should know better than to hang around when Alex and Frank our working on something.

"I know. I just didn't see until it was too late." Ginny said.

"At least Professor Loomis didn't notice you were missing from potions. I'll let you copy my notes."

"Thanks." Ginny said.

"On one condition." Kathleen quickly said. "You tell me how you got your hair that way."

Ginny thought for a moment. "Well it was kind of by accident. I was trying to wet down the frizz and comb it out. I just kept going on and it turned out like this."

"Not bad job then." Kathleen said admiring the design. "Did you decide yet if you are still going to try out for Quidditch? I know that Professor Warren was horrid to you, but he can't say who will or who will not be on teams."

"He was horrible. I don't know if I will or not. Dad told me that it was my decision." Ginny said. "You think one of the boys will."

"Frank and Alex would work great as chasers probably. They can repeat each others thoughts even when they are a mile away. Matthew would have to shower after the quaffle goes up because he started to sweat. He would also hate having to iron his uniform."

Ginny laughed at that. "Does he even know what Quidditch is?"

"Probably not. He'll use that time to do more research on rules in the library." Kathleen answered.

"I thought he finished that during his first term." Ginny joked. "Uncle Ron told me something funny about Uncle Percy when he went to Hogwarts. He was just like Matthew. He was so stuck up that he would not eat with the family, only with the prefects. So on Christmas Fred and George tied him up and frog hopped him to breakfast."

Kathleen laughed at the image. "That gives me some ideas for the future."

The next morning when Ginny came down to breakfast Albus was waiting for her.

"Thank you," Ginny said taking the letter. "Wait a moment, I have a letter to send back home."

_Dearest Ginny_

_I thought that this year at Christmas the family would come to our house to celebrate. I have wonderful news. Your uncle Charlie will be coming this year. _

_I wish you luck if you decided to try out for Quidditch. Remember you do not have to prove anything by trying out. I had a talk with Professor McGonagal about the Flying instructor. Let me know if he gives you any more trouble._

_All my love,_

_Your Papa_

Ginny thought about it for a moment. She liked it when Charlie came. He used to tell her stories and make toy sized dragons fly around the house for her to chase when she was younger. It would also be nice to be home again for a while. She could reference her own library for help on her school work. She would go.

Ginny pulled out the letter that she had written before she went to bed. On the bottom she wrote a post script saying that she would be home for Christmas. In the letter she told him about her classes. How much she liked charms, but not potions so much. But for some reason she did not tell him about the prank her cousins had played on her. Or that she had not yet decided about Quidditch.

Into the past.

Harry was frustrated.

It was about four in the morning. Ginny had woken him up with her crying in the middle of the night. She had usually slept through the night.

He had run into the nursery holding his wand out against any attack.

All he found was Ginny lying in her crib crying.

Harry looked inside the crib for any foreign object. He then picked her and started to walk with her to calm her crying. He checked for a fever. She was only slightly warm.

Worried about illness or other injury, Harry flipped through the book that Hermione had provided him, to try the tests they had provided. Nothing.

Harry turned next to the calming spells. He tried every spell it recommended. She still insisted on crying.

He then walked around the house with her, hoping a constant steady motion would ease her back to sleep.

No such luck.

He debated whether or not to use a sleeping spell or potion on her. They were meant for older children and adults, not babies. He continued on with the motion. He even played a bit of music in hopes that it would ease her.

When morning came he immediately went to the Fireplace and flooed Hermione.

"I need your help." Harry said through the flames. "Ginny's sick or something. She won't stop crying, she's been doing it since four in the morning."

Before he knew it Hermione had apparated over.

"Let me see her." Hermione said taking Ginny. "What is all this fuss about little miss? Now why do we want to keep everyone awake?" She said in a soothing voice walking with Ginny. She walked in a circle around the living room.

Within moments the baby was asleep.

"There you go." Hermione said passing the sleeping baby to Harry.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Ten days with Matthew. You learned a few things." Hermione said. "Just rub her back and rock her. Also keep a steady slow motion with it. That is a calming technique that they don't seem to put in books."

"Maybe she just needs a Mum." Harry said watching his sleeping daughter.

"Don't think like that!" Hermione quickly said. "You just need a little practice at this. I thought at first I was a terrible mother. I was glad Ron was able to knock some sense into me."

Harry smiled and got up. He gently placed Ginny into the crib in the sitting room. "I suppose I should start her breakfast. That book said that I had to keep her on a sort of schedule."

"Good." Hermione said. "Listen you are doing fine. Never be afraid to ask for help. I might have pulled out my hair if it hadn't been for Molly."

(Present)

Harry continued to work on more paperwork. He thought that Moody should have warned him about the dangers of paperwork. This stuff was more brutal than a Hogwart's final exam.

He was interrupted by Albus making a landing on his table.

"Hello there, boy." Harry said taking the letter. "What do we have here?" He said taking the letter. He read it and placed it next to the picture of Ginny. He would put it away later.

After finishing all the paperwork he went to work on planning Christmas. He would invite the family over to welcome Ginny back from her first year.

Harry then considered inviting Melanie. They had become close over the past month. She was different than Ginny in many ways. But she had a kindness about her that was soothing.

He would eventually have to introduce his daughter to Melanie. The train would arrive a few days before Christmas. He would have to introduce them then. Harry considered how to write her and tell her that he was dating someone.

Would Ginny consider him cheating on her mother?

Harry had asked himself the same question repeatedly when he agreed to their dating. Right afterwards Harry had confided in Ron. He did not want the family knowing quite yet. He wanted to know when he was sure himself.

Now that he was sure he would have to act.

(Into the past)

"Where did you say that you wanted this?" Ron said levitating a chair inside the house. He agreed to help Harry set up the house before Ginny's birthday.

"In here." Harry called from the far room next to the parlor.

Ron went in and looked around the room. He had the bed and the dresser inside. "I thought you said that the bedrooms were upstairs."

"I thought I would just have ours down here." Harry said. "Ginny's pregnant you know. It might be nice to have everything closer, all on the first floor."

"Hermione didn't need any help when she was pregnant." Ron said taking a seat in the chair he just placed down next to the bed.

Harry just shrugged. "I thought it would be nicer for her."

"What happened at the healers the yesterday?" Ron asked. "All day you have been acting like you lost a Quidditch Match or something."

"It's just that this pregnancy is so hard on her." Harry said. "I just want to make things easier on her."

"No one said a pregnancy was easy. Hermione had me terrified the first few months." Ron tried to reason.

"It's killing her." Harry said taking a seat on the bed. "This baby is killing her."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"When I talked with the healer yesterday. He had me show before Ginny did. He told me that this baby is very hard on her system. It's just breaking her apart." Harry was able to choke out.

"But Mum, she had seven of us." Ron said in surprise.

"I know." Harry said. "That's what I told him. But she is just different. I don't want her to know either, what is wrong. The Healer and I agreed on that."

"What did he say for you to do?" Ron asked. "To help her."

"To just make things easier for her." Harry answered. "Keep her calm, no stress. I want her to quit her job. I can support us both just fine. Even if I couldn't I still would make her quit."

Harry got and turned his face away from Ron. "I know she doesn't want to. I'm going to need your help for this Ron. You and Hermione. I'll never be able to convince her."

"Then Hermione and I will work together to convince her." Ron said. "You won't be alone in this."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said. "For everything."

"You know that we will work together on this. We agreed to stand by each other." Ron flatly stated. "Let's get this house ready."

"Thanks," Harry said feeling better.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny woke up a little earlier on Saturday morning. Today was the Quidditch tryouts.

After a quick washing to calm her nerves, she got dressed and waited for her roommates to get up and go to breakfast.

She wanted to talk with someone, before she would go to breakfast and then practice.

"Morning, Ginny." Kathleen said putting on her robes. "Don't you want to come to breakfast?"

"I will." Ginny said. "I just need to do a couple of things before I go down to tryouts." She was twisting up her hair into a bun.

"You better get something to eat before the tryouts." Kathleen said. "Mum asked me to make sure you did eat something before you tried out. Dad also told me that Uncle Charlie didn't eat before he tried out and then after practice he had to beg Dad to tell him where the kitchens were."

"I know where the kitchens are." Ginny joked. "I will be down in a moment." She said tying up the strands of her hair.

Kathleen nodded and headed down with the rest of their bunkmates.

Now Ginny was alone.

"Mirror, I didn't wake you did I." Ginny asked standing in front of the mirror.

"No you didn't. I thought she would never leave." The mirror said. "I was hoping you and I could talk. I wanted to wish you luck today. I know this must be important to you."

"I was hoping to talk." Ginny said taking a seat. "I am a little nervous today. I haven't really played that much."

"But I think it is good that you are going to the tryouts." The mirror said. "It is a good to have something in your life. I am sure that your father will be really proud. He made it during his first year, or so I am told."

"I know. But he told me it will be alright if I didn't make it." Ginny said. "Hold on, who told you that Papa made it in his first year?"

"We mirrors talk to each other. I guess your papa spent a lot of time in front of a mirror calming his nerves." The Mirror let out a little giggle. "O' dear. I almost forgot to ask you last time. What about a broom? What are you going to do for flying?"

"I talked with Williams. She is willing to let me borrow her broom for the tryout." Ginny answered. She was a bit unsure about using someone else's broomstick.

"What if you do make it?" The Mirror said. "It will be hard for both of you to fly a broom."

"I think I will be able to have Papa buy me a broom. First years are not allowed to have them unless they are accepted onto the Quidditch Teams." Ginny said.

"But you will only be a reserve right?" The Mirror said. "There isn't an opening for a player. You won't be able to have a broom then."

"Yes," Ginny answered. "But the Seeker is very good and he may not need to be replaced."

The Mirror made a slight shimmer. "You are still nervous then, you wouldn't get much practice before a game, if you had to play."

"Yes," Ginny answered. "But reserves rarely play, so I am not worried."

"You know, I think I can help you with your worries." The Mirror said. "Would you like to see what you would look like in your Quiditch Robes?"

"Yes," Ginny said excitedly. "You can do that?"

"Why of course, you know us Mirrors can only say and show the truth. I can only show you what you would look like with the robes."

"Let me see then." Ginny said sitting up properly.

"Now close your eyes." The Mirror advised. "And relax, think about yourself in those robes."

Ginny closed her eyes and pictured herself in the robes.

"Now open your eyes."

Ginny saw herself in the mirror proudly sporting the Quidditch robes. They did look good on her.

"Just keep your mind on it." The Mirror said. "Just as you are doing now."

"I will do my best." Ginny said. "Thank you, Mirror."

"Not at all. Be sure to eat something before and again good luck."

Ginny felt a little better has she headed down to the Great Hall. Once at the Gryffindor Table she poured herself some cereal.

All she would have to do is focus her mind on the task.

Has the owls flew into the Great Hall Ginny wondered if her father would send her a letter today. She looked amongst the owls, nothing came. She was sure he would have sent her note of good luck or something. He knew the Quidditch tryouts were today, right. He would have figured that she would at least tryout. She never did confirm, but still.

After breakfast Ginny headed towards the pitch and stood around with the other Gryffindors. She just felt herself getting nervous as older and obviously more experienced people went before her. But she was small, Seekers usually were smaller. She heard her cousins talk about Quidditch enough.

Sure enough Alex and Frank were trying out. They were waiting the line for Chasers

Ginny knew that this would be a prank-free zone. They both seemed too concentrated on the game then to think of anything else.

When her turn came she stepped up. She became nervous at that moment. She stepped up to where Williams was. Ginny took a deep breath and pictured herself in the Quidditch Robes. Just as she had seen herself in the mirror.

"Here is my broom." Williams said. "I want to see you do two laps around with dips and rises, along with anything else you want to do to impress me."

Ginny nodded and took off on the Comet 69. It flew around very well and was a nice handling. She did a few quick turns and several dips that her papa had shown her how to do.

"Wonderful." Williams said. "Now catch this." Williams tossed a small ball into the air.

Ginny took off after it only to realize that in mid air it kept changing directions.

Williams was using her wand to move the ball around the pitch in odd directions. After getting up on it from underneath she caught it. Ginny held up the ball to show she caught it. She then maneuvered the broom to where Williams stood.

"I think that is all that I need to see." Williams said. "Who's next?" She said towards the crowd. Ginny could not be sure if her voice was praise or ridicule.

After handing over the broom Ginny headed back to Gryffindor Tower to clean up and start on the weekend homework. Williams had already said she would not post any results until after dinner.

"How did you do?" The Mirror asked after Ginny finished changing her clothing.

"I don't know." Ginny answered. "She didn't seem to make do as much or keep me out there for as long as the others."

"Maybe you did well enough she didn't need to see more." The Mirror reasoned.

"Maybe." Ginny said. "I need to get to the library I have a bit of homework today."

"If you need any help, just let me know. After all, I've lived in a school my whole life."

Ginny said goodbye to the Mirror and headed downstairs. Right outside the door she passed by Kathleen.

"Hello. Where are you headed?"

"Library," Ginny answered. "I wanted to get a start on that Charms homework."

"See you after dinner than. I wanted to hear the results of the tryouts." Kathleen said heading into the room.

Right after dinner that night everyone was in the common room. Ginny figured she would have some time to herself in the bunk and to talk with the Mirror.

"Have they given the results yet?" The Mirror asked.

"Not yet." Ginny answered. "I wanted to see about some of the questions on my homework, see if you would know."

"Why, yes." The Mirror replied.

Ginny asked some of the questions that she could not find the answers on. The Mirror did not seem to even need to think about the answers.

"Thanks," Ginny said copying what the Mirror had said.

"GINNY, GINNY." Kathleen yelled hurrying up the stairs all of the sudden. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one." Ginny said quickly.

"I thought I heard. O' well they just posted the results. You made it. You are the new Gryffindor Seeker."

"Reserve Seeker." Ginny asked.

"No, no." Kathleen said very excitedly. "Williams just came in and announced it. Roberts had some sort of growth spurt over the summer and he is too big to be a Seeker now."

Kathleen acted as if this was the best news she had all day. "Williams said he looked like he got in the way of a bad Engorgement charm. He is going to be a chaser now, but that means you are it."

"Seeker," Ginny said in surprise. "Frank and Alex didn't put you up to this did they?"

"Give them a little more credit than that. They're down there right now cheering your name. You need to get down there."

"Alright." Ginny got up and smiled at the mirror then headed down.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry felt glad when he got home. He was barely able to hang his cloak on the hook. Immediately he sank into the seat in the sitting room. He would not even enter his office until tomorrow. The paperwork could wait. What could they possibly do, fire him?

For the last two weeks Harry had been on a mission. It turned out to be the worst wild goose chase of all time. If someone had told him about this without seeing it he would nto have believed it.

The Ministry had gotten a tip off about some Deatheaters who wanted to raise his Oldmaster's glory. Part of it was a plan to raise his ghost from the dead. So of course Harry Potter was put on that assignment. It turned out to be such a nothing he could not even fill out a complete report on it.

What was with the Ministry and paperwork?

Right then the family owl dropped down onto the table to welcome him back. "Albus, how are you?" Harry said greeting the owl by petting him.

Albus had been a nice replacement of Hedwig, who had died years ago. His daughter had chosen the name of the owl. She had just read in a history book about Albus Dumbledore in his younger days. Harry wondered if the book really detailed how great a person he was.

"You didn't bring me any letters." Harry said looking at the Owl's feet hoping to see something. "I will give you one right now." He said grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote a letter really quick and sent Albus off.

The owl gave a hoot and headed outside through the window.

_Dearest Ginny_

_I am sorry I have not sent you a letter in a while. I have been busy at work and just arrived home. _

_If you decided to tryout, I want to know how things went with Quidditch. _

_Halloween will be tomorrow let me know as well about the celebration. Hogwarts had always put on a good show during Halloween. Let me know what you think._

_All my love,_

_your papa._

Ginny read the letter her father had sent her. It was short and he didn't say anything at all about being proud of her or that she was special in any way. She wondered how come that he didn't. He always said something enduring in his letters.

Ginny walked down to Charms with the letter still displayed on her book. She was met in the hall by Kathleen.

Ginny then wondered if she should tell him what happened during Quidditch.

"Didn't you tell your dad?" Kathleen asked reading the letter over Ginny's shoulder.

"No," Ginny answered. "I've just been so busy with homework and practice, that I just haven't had the chance." It wasn't really true, it was just she had someone closer that she could talk to.

"You better before the first match, see if he can send you a broom. There is a catalog in the Common Room." Kathleen said.

"I'll look." Ginny said taking a seat in the classroom.

Now that he was home, Harry went over to Hermione and Ron's for dinner. They had agreed to no office talk and nothing too strenuous. Harry and Hermione were both tired of their jobs by that point. They were a bit jealous of Ron being in the Magical Games and Sports department.

"Thanks for having me." Harry said scooping up another helping of Ron's cooking. Harry still could not believe that Ron was the one who turned out to be the better cook.

"Well this is that last bit of quite time before we have to worry about Halloween and then Christmas and the kids. The Muggles always start something or another we have to watch for." Hermione said with a little laugh. "All those years I dressed as a witch for Halloween and played games, who would have thought?"

"Yeah, Mum made Sammie the cutest little outfit. He looks like a little frog with it. I talked her out of the cat." Ron joked. "I thought it might give Hermione bad memories.

Hermione shot him a dirty look. She then got up and brought out the giant pudding desert.

"I almost forgot. Congratulations, about Ginny." Hermione said to Harry as she served the dessert. "Alex and Frank wrote us and told us what happened."

"What happened?" Harry asked. He did not receive any letters in the last few days from Ginny or from Hogwarts.

"You mean Ginny didn't tell you?" Ron asked. "Boy, I hope you have time to send a broomstick to her."

"Somebody better tell me." Harry said slightly irritated.

"She made the team." Hermione said very proudly. "Ginny is the new Gryffindor Seeker. Alex and Frank sent us an owl already. I checked with Professor Crawford. It's true."

"I'm just surprised that she didn't tell me." Harry said a bit shocked, as well as hurt. "I was jumping around a lot the last two weeks. The owl just might have gotten lost."

"It might have been." Hermione answered taking a seat. "I knew you would be busy so I went through a broom catalog. Ron and I discussed which would be best for her. It was his idea after all." Hermione said taking Ron's hand in hers.

For a moment Harry thought about what it had been like when he had taken Melanie's hand in his own.

Ron summoned the catalog over and opened it to a page. "I found this one. It is a comet 500. Designed for girls and women. It has a lot of speed on I think it has a nice set up."

"I talked with some of the mothers in my office." Hermione said. "They said this broom is good for girls and would work well for Quidditch."

"Thanks." Harry said looking at the illustration. "I appreciate you helping me like this." He said honestly. Harry wouldn't have been too sure which broom would be best for his daughter. Harry was glad that Hermione had looked up the different broomsticks. She had after all been a surrogate mother to Ginny. He would purchase one and send it to her.

Ginny woke Halloween morning with Max sitting on her arm purring very loudly. "Silly cat." She said waking up. "What are you doing up her? Why aren't you chasing the garden gnomes?" Ginny said stretching.

After her eyes had focused she saw a foreign object on her bed. Sitting on the foot was a long box. It had to of taken three owls to deliver it.

"Morning, Ginny." Kathleen said from the other bed. "Wow, it is a bit early for mail."

"I know." Ginny said taking off the wrappings. She slowly lifted the cover.

"A Comet 500." Kathleen said. "Those things are great." Kathleen looked at the broom in awe. "Mind if I give it a go later?"

Ginny was surprised. She had read about the Comet 500 in the catalog. She thought it was too expensive to ask for.

"I can't believe it." Ginny said looking at broom. Inside was a note.

_Dearest Ginny, _

_I wish you luck with Quidditch. I am so proud of you making the team. If you need anything else for Quidditch don't be afraid to ask. As always you can tell me anything._

_I Love you so much_

_Your Papa_

"I'm going down to the library before breakfast." Kathleen said. "You better get going."

"I'll be right behind you." Ginny said getting out of bed.

Ginny found herself filled with a new energy as she went to her classes. This was exciting. Word had gotten around fast about her surprise gift. It turned out to be the main topic at conversation between classes other than the evening's festivities.

She would thank her father for the broom later. He would understand that she would want time to try it out.

After class she dropped off her books with her bunkmates. They quickly left to go to the feast. Ginny took advantage of the time alone.

"Hello, Mirror." Ginny whispered to the Mirror. "My Dad got me a real racing broom."

"That's good. I thought that you hadn't told him yet?" The Mirror said.

"I didn't." Ginny said. "But he told me he would get anything else I might need for playing. I would like to get those boots Williams has."

"I wonder how he found out." The Mirror said curiously.

"Why?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Nothing." The Mirror said. "You had said he hadn't written to you in a while."

"He might have been too busy. He's an Auror you know. They have very important things to do." Ginny answered logically.

"You are important too dear." The Mirror replied. "I know Halloween is tonight. I heard there was going to be a group of skeleton musicians there."

"How would you know?"

"Well I am a Mirror. I can do things and talk with other objects. You better get going."

Ginny headed downstairs. Waiting for her in the Common Room was Kathleen.

"I thought I would wait." Kathleen said. "I thought we could help each other keep a look out for Frank and Alex. I saw them with a box marked Wizard Wheezes."

Ginny agreed and they walked down together into the Great Hall.

The feast held to its reputation.

The hall was decorated with pumpkins jack-o-lanterns and bats were flying around in several directions. In the corner next to the hour glasses that counted points was a quartet of skeletons playing guitars.

Ginny was tempted to laugh at it. The Mirror had been right.

They each scooped up some of the treats and ate. This was really enjoyable. After the feast they started talking about the advances in the classes they had made.

"So who were you talking with earlier?" Kathleen asked out of the blue.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I've heard you every now and then having a conversation with someone and there wasn't anyone else with you."

"Did you get hit with a bufunderment charm?" Ginny asked.

"No did you?" Kathleen rebutted. "It wasn't the first time I've heard you talking with someone who wasn't there."

"I talk sometimes when I am writing." Ginny defended herself.

"You weren't writing the other night or today for that matter." Kathleen said.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Ginny said getting up. She had enough of this conversation.

As she walked back to the common room she thought about her talks with Mirror. She had talked with it when no one was around or everyone was asleep. Ginny had been careful to make sure no one else would discover their secret.

It was fine to talk to Mirrors wasn't it. They couldn't be bad. She exited the thought from her mind.

She then heard two voices headed towards her. She could tell it was two of the Professors. Ginny decided to step down the other hall. They did not sound happy.

"I am telling you Professor, it is in this castle."

"Professor I assure you when Professor Dumbledore was Headmaster he looked over this school he made sure of everything." Professor McGonagal said.

"But in respect to the great man he was not willing to use dark powers." Professor Jerries said. "That is my job after all to each about them."

Professor Jerries taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hewas known to being a little paranoid. But then how many people kept slivers of garlic in the wrap part of their tie? Or had their classrooms covered in anything to ward off demons?

There were several jokes going about him among the students.

He also had a good reputation from when he worked in the Magical Law Enforcement Department. Or so some of the older students had said.

"Please, I would like to return to the feast." Professor McGonagal said. "It does appear odd when the Headmistress is not there. You are allowed to investigate the issue so long as none of the students find out. If need be you may seek help from the school prefects." Professor McGonagal said before walking off.

Ginny wondered about the conversation. What could possible be in the castle that would put Professor Jerries on alert and involve Professor McGonagal.

It was his paranoia that was getting him again. Ginny concluded before heading to the Common Room. She would have all evening to talk with the Mirror in peace.

For the next week Ginny did not speak with Kathleen even in class. After classes she would go out the Quidditch Pitch to practice on her broom.

They had a game in a few days against Hufflepuff. Williams had said so long as they did not deviate from her instructions they would have the game.

Ginny was nervous about her first Quidditch game. She was glad she had practiced as often as she had.

There was only one problem with her practicing. It left little time for her homework. Because of it she sought help from the best thing she could think of, the Mirror. Ginny had discovered that the Mirror truly had extensive knowledge in magic. She had started to do better in her grades, even in potions.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the second Quidditch game of the year. It seemed that the whole school had showed for it. Ginny peaked out to see the crowd a few times. She didn't know whether she was nervous or just scared.

"Just relax and do as we practiced." Williams said gently to her. "The only thing you need to worry about is the Snitch. Let us handle everything else."

Ginny shook her head. She picked up her broom and prepared to head out.

They all took positions. Ginny took off high above the game. She did an initial search with a few circles around, just like she was told to. Gryffindor was being worked hard for each goal they nearly made.

Hufflepuff had apparently worked hard this year. The Quaffle neared the Keeper and then one of the seekers intercepted it.

Ginny knew she would need to find that snitch and pretty quick. Hufflepuff was already to up on them.

She did a few deeper circles.

That was when she saw it. Of course it had to be on the other side of the pitch.

Keeping her eye on it, she moved closer. It would not do good to have her start the chance now. She just had to keep on it. Wait until she is close then snatch it.

"Potter, watch that Bludger!"

Ginny swerved out of the way just in time. One of the Beaters had flown in just under her. He smacked the Bludger off.

The knock had set Ginny of course and she had to rebalance. In that time she had lost sight of the snitch, but set off to where she had last seen it. That was when she saw it just over head.

Ginny pulled her broom straight up and shot upwards. Even with the speed she could hear the crowd below cheering.

The other Seeker saw her heading in the same direction. They were just neck on neck.

Just an inch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS."

After she had showered, Ginny was welcomed to a nice reception in the Common Room.

"The legend of Potter lives on." Frank and Alex and called out. "Our cousin."

"No hard feelings about not making the team?" Ginny asked them when they both hugged her.

"Not at all." Frank said.

"All the responsibility is on you, not us." Alex said patting Ginny on the back.

Ginny allowed herself a laugh for that.

"Congratulations." Ginny turned around and saw Matthew standing there. "You did really good out there. I would never have rebalanced myself that fast after that Bludger."

"Thanks," Ginny said a little surprised. He had actually showed up. She could not believe it. "I'm surprised you came."

"I had to come and support my cousin right? It was a good game." Matthew said. "I'm sure your Dad will be happy for you."

After the party Ginny went upstairs and placed her broom in the case under her bed.

"It was quite a party." The Mirror said.

Ginny jumped. "You scared me."

"Sorry, dear. I heard you caught the snitch. Congratulations. By the sound of the party you must be the heart of the team."

"Thanks." Ginny said taking a seat by the mirror. She had forgotten to look around for anyone else.

"It felt wonderful. Didn't it?"

"Yes, everyone was cheering me. I never felt like that before." Ginny blushed slightly.

"It was good, wasn't it?" The Mirror said. "Just the thrill of it."

"It was almost like when you showed me in the mirror." Ginny said. "I couldn't believe it when I caught the stitch."

"Who are you talking to?" Kathleen was standing next to entrance.

Ginny didn't even hear the door open.

"I know I heard another voice." Kathleen said.

"You probably heard something else." Ginny said blocking the Mirror.

"My Mum told me that displaced voices are a sign of dark magic. Ginny my Mum knows a lot about magic."

"How would you figure that?" Ginny said. Fleur lived as a housewife with Bill. She did not work or do anything spectacular.

"Remember she was chosen to compete in the Triwizard Tournment." Kathleen shot back.

"I heard from my Dad. She failed miserably." Ginny got defense. She wasn't too sure why she said it, but she did.

"Don't you speak about my Mum like that!" Kathleen said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

Kathleen let out a screech similar to a Veela. She then charged a Ginny knocking her back.

Ginny got up and started to fight against Kathleen.

In the tumble Ginny tried to get to her bed. That was where her wand was.

Soon all of the girls had come up to the dorm to see the fight. It was turning brutal very fast.

Williams soon came up followed by a couple of prefects.

A couple of well chosen spells separated Ginny from Kathleen. Kathleen still kept letting out the Veela like screech.

"Enough." One of the prefects hit Kathleen with a silencing charm.

"I don't know what this is over, but you two are divided." The Prefect had said. "Potter, you go out on the grounds to cool off. Weasley you go the library to cool off. Neither of you are to enter the other's areas until Supper. Understood?"

Ginny nodded her head. She picked up her cloak and headed down to the lake.

The next day at breakfast she sat as far away from Kathleen as she could.

That was when she got a letter from her father.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I haven't received a letter from you in a while. I am sure that Quidditch practice and school as kept you very busy. I wanted to know how the game went. I am sure it was really exiting._

_You can still tell me anything that you want. I love you very much._

_Your Papa_.

Ginny thought about it for a moment. She really had not written her father in a while. She also realized just then that she didn't thank him properly for the broom.

"Wait for a moment, Albus." Ginny said.

She pulled out a piece of parchment. Ginny wrote a small letter thanking her father for the broom and told her that she had caught the Snitch. She wanted to talk about the fight with Kathleen, but her father would probably find out about from Uncle Bill.

She should have stayed out her business anyway, Ginny reasoned.

Ginny attached the letter to Albus's leg and sent him off.

Her first class today was Charms, then Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was not looking too forward to that.

For the last few weeks Professor Jerries had decided to teach basic Wizarding Education. What it was meant for was all of the Muggle borns to have a better understanding of the knowledge that all Wizard borns had taken for granted.

When she went to class she took a seat in the back with some other Wizard borns, but sat away from Kathleen.

Professor Jerries was pacing the class in his usual fashion. "A moving target is often a harder target." He reminded the class on occasion.

Right now he was in a discussion about dark powers that people inherited. Things people had natural or just learned. Sometimes dark and sometimes good. Amongst these he mentioned being Parselmouth. That was the time Ginny got interested. She knew her father was a Parselmouth. They had never really discussed it though.

"Now here is the understanding in dark arts. Remember if something does not seem right. Don't be afraid to look at it, with caution. It is better to see the problem then to ignore it."

After school Ginny decided to talk with the mirror.

"I am really sorry about that fight." The mirror said. "I know she was your friend."

"She was just my cousin." Ginny answered. "I guess she considers herself the older one. We were born about three months apart."

"What was the screeching she was doing. If I didn't know better I would think she was part Veela."

"She is." Ginny answered. "Her great grandmother was. Her mum really took to the Veela. That was how she charmed my uncle.

"I see, they are quite adapt in that fashion." The Mirror said. "But her reacting like that. I am not sure you should still be her friend."

"Maybe your right." Ginny said.

"There's something else that is bothering you. Isn't it?" The Mirror said.

"It was just something that was mentioned in class." Ginny said. "Papa is a Parselmouth, so was Mama. I wanted to know if I was one too."

"You know a dark power is only dark if you use it that way." The Mirror said. "If you want to see if you are I could help."

"How?" Ginny asked.

"They usually teach the Parseltongue with snakes. I can put a snake in mirror and you just talk to it."

"I'm not sure." Ginny said.

"It will be alright." The Mirror said. "Close your eyes and when you see the snake, just say Hello."

Ginny relaxed a little and closed her eyes. She opened them and saw a snake in the mirror.

Don't be scared. Ginny said to herself. "Hello," she said quietly.

The snake seemed to nod to her and then it disappeared.

"You did it." The Mirror said.

"I'm a Parseltongue. The Sorting Hat did not say anything about me being in Slytherin."

"Gryffindor is a proud house." The Mirror said. "You wouldn't want to be in Slytherin anyway. The Sorting Hat knows what he's doing."

"He does?"

"Yes, he is a friend of mine." The Mirror said. "I am sure he knew you would be happier here."

"Thanks, Kathleen will probably be coming up soon. I don't want to be in here when she is."

"I understand dear. You need to get going on your homework anyway." The Mirror said


	8. Chapter 8

It was getting closer to Christmas. London and Diagon Alley were starting to grow busy with people shopping and celebrating.

Inside the Auror offices in The Ministry of Magic Harry sat at his desk filing the last of the fiscal paperwork. He then went for the last thing on his desk.

Next weekend would be the Christmas Party for the Ministry. It was the last weekend before the kids would be coming home from Hogwarts.

Harry looked at the formal invitation. On the bottom was a checkmark for an additional guest. He had wanted to ask Melanie and introduce her to everyone.

Harry was starting to fall for her.

Melanie was very understanding about his loss. She had not once been demanding about anything in there relationship. When Harry talked about his wife, Melanie listened intently.

He picked up the quill and checked the block. He then folded it and tapped it with his wand to send it off.

At the end of the day Harry picked up his cloak and set out. He needed to go somewhere before he went home.

Harry Apparated to the small cemetery just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole. It was just beginning to snow again. The cemetery surprising looked pretty with the snow.

He walked into the cemetery and found the fountain the stood towards the center. Not far from it was the grave he was looking for.

"Hello, Ginny." Harry said. He knelt down by the stone and looked at the angel that was engraved on the stone. "I know that I haven't been around much lately and I am sorry for that. I am sure you already know our daughter is going to Hogwarts. She's in our old house."

Harry stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "The thing is I stopped by to talk with you about something. I've meant someone." He stuttered.

Harry placed his hand on the angel's face. "Her name is Melanie. She's very nice to me you see. I still feel a little guilty about being with her. She knows all about you and understands why I still wear my wedding band."

He rubbed the band that was on his left hand. "I am inviting her over for Christmas. I want to introduce her to the entire family. I want her to know our baby. Our little girl deserves a mom and I think Melanie will be good to her. I just wish that there was someway that I could talk with you. Just to see if you are alright with this."

"When I broke up with you before the war really began. I truly hoped in my heart that if I did not live that you would find love. You had some much love to give and I cherish every moment we had together. I know now that I didn't kill you. For the longest I was blaming myself. I realized that when I got your letter it was no one's fault. I will keep you in my heart. I promise."

Harry just stayed there for a moment longer. He just watched the land on headstone. He wished that a sign could be given that she could be content with this. That he could be happy with Melanie.

After a moment a slight gust ran past him and head upwards.

"Good bye." Harry got up and headed back home.

When he got home Harry sat at his desk

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I wanted you know how much I love you. You are the greatest thing in my life. I talked with Professor Crawford last week. He told me that you are doing very well in your classes. I am really proud. The family is having a big Christmas party when all of you kids come home._

_I also wanted to tell you that there is someone I want to introduce you to when you come. _

_I love you very much_

_Your Papa._

Harry gave the letter to Albus and sent him off.

He had not felt this good for a long time.

At breakfast Ginny read her father's letter. She thought about for a moment. She wondered who it was that her father was talking about.

After class she read the letter to the Mirror.

"Who does your father want you to meet?" The Mirror asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he started dating again, but I doubt it." Ginny said. "I heard my Uncle Ron telling Papa that he needed to."

"Why would he need to?" The Mirror asked.

"He needs someone in his life I suppose." Ginny said. "I don't know if I still want to go or not. Kathleen and the rest of the family, they're all going home. I just want a break from them."

"It is your decision." The Mirror said. "It would give you extra time, undisturbed."

After school in the common room, Kathleen was upstairs, Ginny sat in the corner working on a letter to her father. She told him about the techniques covered in practice. The latest charms and potions that they were working on.

As she neared the end she thought for a moment. She still was of two minds about going home for Christmas.

Ginny finished the letter saying that she would not be home for the Christmas Holiday. She said she needed extra time to catch up on her Transfiguration Homework and Quidditch Practice. It wasn't really true, but that was all she could think of.

Afterwards she walked the letter up to the Owlery. After finding an owl that was up to the trip she stayed there for a while looking out at the grounds. She wondered about herself. Ginny thought about all of her family that had walked over these grounds. For some reason the thought then concentrated on her mother.

It was the Ministry's Christmas Party. The front had been decorated all out for Christmas.

Harry walked around the ballroom of the Ministry with a fire whiskey in his hand. The Ministry Christmas parties were always a bit of a bore.

Harry felt a little better about this party. He had Melanie with him. She proved to be a near saint with Christmas parties. She talked easily with the others people there. Melanie had made quite an image on them.

"Hello there, Harry." Ron said coming up to him. "Hermione just got into a serious debate about the last Artimacy discovery. I don't think we'll see her again this year."

Melanie let out a little laugh. Harry had described Hermione and Ron to Melanie already.

"You brought a date?" Ron said looking at Melanie acting very surprised.

"This is Melanie." Harry said as Ron enthusiastically shook Melanie hand.

"Hello Ron." Melanie said. "At last we meet."

"Like wise." Ron said to her. "I was starting to wonder. Harry here was trying to keep you all to himself."

They each shared a laugh.

"You don't mind if I borrow Harry for a moment. I would recommend though not going into the conversation over there." Ron said pointing in the direction of his wife.

Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulders and dragged him off. "Please tell me this is a real date."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Is she a friend, or is it more?" Ron asked.

"I brought her to introduce her to you and Hermione." Harry said a little irritated. "We have been dating now for a couple of months and I really like her Ron. She's wonderful."

"She looks like it. Tell me about her." Ron said. "You have been so secretive."

"Her husband died five years ago. She has a son named Michael, in Gryffindor."

"I see." Ron said watching Melanie engage in a conversation with one of the secretaries.

"Ron I think I want to have her in my life." Harry flatly said. "All that I am waiting for really is to introduce her to Ginny."

"This is great." Ron said. "Listen, I'll see if I can ripe Hermione away from that discussion. She'll want to do her own analysis."

Ron walked over to Hermine. She was deep in a discussion she was determined to win.

He whispered gently in her ear. "Harry brought a date."

Hermione stopped mid sentence. "Excuse me." She said. The statement was enough to have Hermione leave an argument she was winning.

"What do you think of her?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"She couldn't be better." Ron said. "I think he is in love."

Ron led Hermione over to the couple. Harry politely introduced Melanie again.

Hermione and Melanie almost immediately took off for the loo.

"What do you think they do in there?" Ron asked.

"I don't think we want to know." Harry said. "I think Melanie can handle an interrogation. She should be fine.

Into the past

Harry had slept for most of the night. He had spent the entire day and into the night with the Weasley family and several of his old classmates. They had all shown when word got out that he was awake.

When morning came Ginny was there serving him breakfast.

"I really feel like I am being babied here." Harry said placing the glass down.

"Just for a little while. We have exercises scheduled for today." Ginny said taking the tray to place it on the table.

Harry pulled back the sheets on the bed and went to step off.

It was either the cold floor or his stiff legs. But as soon as Harry let go of the bed he slipped.

"Easy, easy." Ginny was at his side in a second. She balanced his weight on her shoulder as she placed him back on the bed.

"I'm okay." Harry said trying to be strong.

"You won't be able to walk right away." Ginny said. "That is why we need to do the exercises. "I'll be right here with you."

"You're beautiful." Harry said hugging her.

"You need to listen." Ginny said. "We are going to use a walker." She glided a device that looked like a kid's guider.

Harry placed his hands where Ginny told him to. They walked together slowly. Harry's legs did not want to cooperate.

"Don't rush." Ginny said. "I'm right here. We will do this together." She had a strong determination in her voice. "I'm right here." She said.

Harry remembered everyday of his physical therapy. Because of Ginny he was able to walk again. She had been right there the entire time. Ginny said she would always be there for him.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Melanie asked.

"Just what she meant to me. That's all." Harry answered.

Melanie placed a supporting arm on his shoulder.

"Listen, I want you to meet Ginny, when she comes home."

"I'd love to meet her." Melanie answered. "I want you to meet Michael as well."

"I want you to come over for Christmas. Michael is more than welcome."

"Thank you." Melanie said. "I can't wait to see your family."

When Harry arrived home he saw an owl sitting on the fence. He probably couldn't get into the Ministry and was waiting patiently.

"Here you go." Harry said offering the owl a treat. He undid the letter and read it.

It was from Ginny.

Harry went inside his office and read the letter. He could have sworn his heart fell all the way to his feet. He read the line when Ginny said she wasn't coming home.

The letter was placed with the others in the treasure chest. Harry sat on the bed and wondered if he had pushed his daughter away some how. He would talk with Melanie tomorrow. Maybe she would know what he did.

Harry right then realized that he was starting to be dependant on her.

It was night at Hogwarts. Ginny was lying in her bed and just thought about Christmas. She wondered if she was right about staying.

Ginny took out her locket and looked at it. It had been a while since she had held the locket and looked at the pictures. She looked at the Mirror than at the locket. She held her sight on the picture of her Papa. Right then she remembered something that her father had told her. "Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps it brain."

The next morning Ginny got of bed with everyone else. They were all getting ready to go home for Christmas. She tried to keep her plan to herself and not raise suspicion.

Out of view of the Mirror, she took her book bag out and filled it with a couple of things she would need. She also grabbed her broom case and put it where she could grab it.

Afterwards she pulled out a parchment and quill and wrote a quick letter.

_Dearest Papa_

_I am on my way home. Can we talk when I get there? Love you_

Ginny would run it to the owlery first.

"Have a nice Christmas," Megan said on her way to breakfast.

"You too." Ginny said as naturally as she could.

Ginny waited for everyone to leave so as not to attract attention. She picked up her bag and broom and left out of the dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron and Hermione had invited themselves over to Harry's house for lunch.

Hermione had suggested bringing over lunch. Ron had cooked a big lunch for the three of them. He figured there was no point in torturing Harry with Hermione's cooking.

Ron and Hermione would be picking the kids up today at four from Platform 9 ¾ for Christmas.

"Thanks for coming over." Harry said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Ron said. "Gives a chance to talk before the family gathers and we won't be able to hear our own thoughts."

Hermione shot Ron a dirty look.

Harry stirred his pudding instead of eating it. "I don't understand. She knew we were planning a huge party."

"Harry what is really bothering you?" Hermione said.

"You haven't been happy since the Christmas Party." Ron said.

"I'll show you." Harry went upstairs to his bedroom and grabbed the treasure chest.

He placed it on the kitchen table and opened the drawer of it.

"I remember that you gave that to Ginny. She loved it." Hermione said looking at the chest and spying the parchments inside the drawer.

"I know." Harry said. He took the letters and passed them to Hermione and Ron.

"Here. We have been writing to each other quite a bit." Harry took a seat and looked over the last one that was sent.

"There is a lot here." Hermione said reading through the letters.

"She got the pin the first try." Ron said surprised. He was reading the letters over Hermione's shoulder.

"It was a good job." Harry said opening the top and pulling out the pin.

Hermione took the pin and admired it. "This is a good job. Very few first years are this good."

"I told her that." Harry replied. "I have gotten good reports from her from all her teachers, except that damn flying instructor. But still it seems that she has been applying herself."

"But. . ." Ron said.

"Then she made Seeker. That's when the letters stop coming like they did."

"Quidditch can take a lot of time." Hermione reasoned.

"She had to know that Charlie was coming home for Christmas." Ron said. "You did tell her didn't you?"

"Right when I heard." Harry answered. "I just don't understand why she would all of a sudden not want to come home for Christmas."

"I am sure that she is fine." Ron said assuring. "It might be some kind of jitters."

Right then Harry noticed someone crawling under his table chair. He leaned down and picked up Samuel.

"Hello there Sammi." Harry said. "What are you chasing?"

"Gnomes." Samuel said.

Harry laughed. "I think they're easier at this age. They don't really remember your mistakes.

"You don't think we've been the best parents." Ron said. "We both have made mistakes."

"These letters right her are proof that you do care for your daughter and you are being a good parent." Hermione said. "Why don't you come with us to the Train Station. Maybe Ginny changed her mind.

"Alright."

At three o clock Harry went with Hermione and Ron to the Platform 9 ¾ to pick up the kids. All the parents were gathered around in a huddle discussing Christmas plans and seeing how their kids had grown in the past few months.

Soon they were joined by Fluer who had come to pick up Kathleen.

Ten minutes prior the train rolled in. Right when it stopped kids started jumping off and running towards their parents. Frank and Alex followed closely by Matthew.

Kathleen soon came over and started hugging her mother.

"Hello, Uncle Harry." She said when she saw him.

"Hello, Kathleen. Have you seen Ginny?"

"I thought she wasn't coming." Kathleen said very emotionlessly.

Harry looked at her puzzled. He figured they would get along being in the same year.

"They had a fight." Fluer said to Harry. "That was all she would tell me. I was hoping they would end it before Christmas."

"That's strange." Harry said. "I figured Ginny would have mentioned a fight."

Harry waited until the last kid had come off the train. There was no sign of his daughter.

"We're sorry." Hermione said to Harry putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I was just hoping. That's all." Harry said. "We better get these kids home."

Harry went over to Ron and Hermione's house.

Completely and utterly under Ron's insistence.

The kids immediately went to their rooms to unpack and in Frank and Alex's case probably plot the next joke.

"Are you still going to bring Melanie and Michael to the Burrow for Christmas?" Ron asked.

"I suppose. I want Melanie there." Harry said. "I just wanted have Ginny meet her so much."

Harry went home after dinner. He figured he had imposed on Ron and Hermione enough today. He did enjoy spending time with his nephews.

It was what he wanted in his life was a family. Not quite what he had planned, but he did have a family.

The next morning Harry sat at his table eating a bit late of a lunch. He had spent the morning taking down the decorations for Christmas. Harry had hung them has a surprise for Ginny.

There was a slight popping sound in the living room. Harry ran in. He had set up the house against Appariation long ago.

In the fireplace he saw the head of Headmistress McGongal.

"Professor," Harry said to the head in the fire.

"Harry," Professor McGonagal said with distinct worry in her voice. "Ginny is missing. We noticed it when she didn't come to dinner last night or breakfast today. Some of her things are missing from her room."

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Harry asked urgently.

"No, we were in a way hoping you would. Her broomstick is one of things that went missing. I am allowing you full access to the school and grounds. All the teachers are searching for her right now."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Harry said getting up.

"I will meet you there." Professor McGonagal said.

He had to find her.

Harry immediately ran upstairs to the trunk by his bed. He pulled out the Mauraders Map from the bottom. Harry always figured he would give to Ginny some day. He never figured he would use it to find her.

On the dresser Ginny's picture was staring at him.

"I'll find her." Harry said to the picture. "She has enough of you in her."

Harry immediately Disapparated and Apparated at the gate to the Hogwarts grounds. Standing there was Professor McGonagal and another Professor that he did not recognize.

"This is Professor Jerries. He may have a theory about what happened to Ginny." Professor McGongal said. "I am afraid if he is right you are the only one who can help her."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this took so long.

Got trapped in a school project

Here is the next chapter

"Start telling me right now." Harry said marching up to the castle.

"Mr. Potter, I am an expert in the dark arts, specifically dark creatures." Professor Jerries said as they walked a brisk pace. "One of the creatures that I turned a special interest on is snakes."

Harry looked at him very peculiarly.

"It is a field with very little interest I know. I was excited when I discovered there was a very old basilisk in the school."

"You didn't actually try to go down there." Harry asked. He knew the only way to open the Chamber of Secrets was by speaking Parseltongue.

"Of course not. I have only been monitoring the area." Professor Jerries said seemingly not irritated with the question.

"What does this have to do with my daughter?" Harry wanted answers as quickly as possible.

Professor Jerries took a breath then continued. "As I said, I have been monitoring the area. It is my belief that the basilisk had an offspring."

"A child?" Harry said. He did not know what to think of that.

"Yes," Professor Jerries said. "What it gives birth to is worse than the snake."

"What does it give birth to?" Harry asked. He already did not like where this conversation was going.

"That is the problem. It is a creature with no classification." Professor Jerries. "It is a dark creature. There are only a few of us that actually believe that the thing exists. I was hoping to catch it as proof. That was why I was watching for it. I figured if it got into the school it would attach itself to a student. I am sorry it had to be your daughter."

"Then just tell me how to destroy it." Harry flatly said.

Professor Jerries shook his head. "We don't know. I would think the killing curse would work. Only Aurors are allowed to do that. The place that it would reside would be the Chamber."

They had reached the door of the castle and entered. Professor McGonagal said she would keep the students away from Myrtle's Bathroom. She then took off in the direction of the Great Hall.

"I will assist in anyway you see fit." Professor Jerries said.

"Then wait outside the Chamber." Harry said. "I will call if I need any help. I can only promise is if that thing as my daughter it will be dead."

Professor Jerries nodded. "My colleges and I agree that the thing won't kill by sight. However it will speak in Parseltongue."

Harry and Professor Jerries reached the bathroom.

The first thing that Harry noticed was that the out of order sign was still up.

Harry thought about trying the map first, but he knew it wouldn't have worked. Fred and George would have tried the day their sister had disappeared. The map was worthless.

Harry entered the bathroom. Myrtle was hanging around one of the cubicles.

"Why aren't you too old to be a student." Myrtle said floating around. "But, Harry. I thought you left. I heard you got married."

"Yes I did." Harry said. "Myrtle I have a very important question for you. Did you see someone come in her and open the chamber?"

"No, I was flushed down the toilet." Myrtle said. "I already heard about a girl going missing. You better hurry than." She then floated away.

"I never understood why she was allowed to hang around." Professor Jerries said.

Harry looked around the sink that was the entrance. That's when he saw something shining around the pipe. Harry picked up the locket.

"Ginny's down there." Harry said holding the locket. And he was going in after her.

Looking at the snake, Harry thought about being alive he then said open..

Professor Jerries stood in awe watching the chamber open.

Here we go again. Harry took off down the pipe. The chamber was not as big as he remembered. Nor had it changed much. Standing there brought back memories. He would have to stay focused.

Harry made it through the rocks and to the second gate.

He stared at it for a moment then opened it. Harry looked into the chamber. He saw Ginny standing there alone at the other end.

"Ginny," Harry yelled running towards her.

Ginny was standing completely still, her head bowed. When Harry got close he saw that there was no color in her face.

"Stay away." A voice hissed.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and raised his wand.

A strange dark form had started to circle Ginny. Something that slightly resembled hand held on to Ginny's hand.

"Ginny get away from that thing." Harry ordered still having his wand on the creature. He reached out his other hand towards her.

"Why would she? She doesn't want to be with you." The voice hissed in Parseltongue. Above Harry the dark form had shaped a peculiar triangular head.

The creature was a wall between Harry and his daughter.

"Ginny come with me right now." Harry said to her as gently as he could. He was too afraid to use any spells right off.

Ginny stayed unmoving.

"You mistreated her." The voice said. "She told me everything about you." The head lowered down slightly so that it was parallel with Harry's.

"Give her back." Harry shot a quick expelling charm at the creature.

The creature was forced back. It however did not lose it's grip on Ginny. The creature pulled Ginny closer towards it.

"Why her?" Harry asked. He was obviously dealing with a creature that could comprehend speech. Maybe if he talked with it he could find a way to draw Ginny away. Possibly destroy it.

"I know it was you that killed my mother. Now I am taking your daughter." The creature said. "I know she was your daughter by her scent. I have been waiting a long time to take revenge on you. I will keep her as my own."

"Ginny you need to come to me. I love you sweet heart." Harry quickly said he tried moving closer to the creature.

"Mama wants me to go with her." Ginny then said in a low voice.

"She's not your mother. Your mother would never bring you here." Harry said. He was quickly forming a plan in his mind. So far it was fool hardy and dangerous.

Ginny looked up at him for a moment, but the creature turned her head back down.

"You won't have her!" Harry dived forward into the creature. He grabbed Ginny as best he could with his arm. The creature drew an arm around Harry's neck to choke him. Instinctively Harry shot another expelling charm.

Harry and Ginny hit the ground rolling. Harry lost his grip on Ginny and she moved farther from him.

The creature was clearly injured and insulted. It let a cry that was terrible to the ears.

Harry quickly rose he didn't want to do this, but he had to. "ADAVA KADAVRA!"

A green light shot at the creature. Harry stayed focus letting the stream hit the creature. He felt his own energy start to drain.

The black creature curdled in what looked like pain. Then finally melting into something that looked like oil.

Harry lowered his wand and took a moment to catch his breath. He then went over to where Ginny was lying.

Carefully Harry rolled her over. She had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding. "Ginny," Harry said brushing the strands of red hair from her face. He felt her neck for a pulse. He couldn't feel anything. "Don't leave me." Harry said to her.

He was trying to remember the emergency medicine spells.

There was a slight moan. Ginny's eyes fluttered open. "Papa."

Harry hugged his daughter. He squeezed hard not wanting to let go.

"I tried to. . ." Ginny said in between tears.

"You're safe now." Harry said. "I love you so much."

Harry stood up still holding his daughter.

Ginny had her arms locked around his neck. They walked out of the chamber and to the rocks that was still there.

Harry looked up the pipe and tried to think of a way out.

"My broom's there." Ginny said.

Harry looked in the direction that Ginny had pointed.

Sure enough there was the broom that Harry had bought. He mounted it along with his daughter. Harry flew upwards very slowly and exited in Myrtle's bathroom.

Professor Jerries was there waiting.

"You did it." He said. "The creature?"

"Dead." Harry said. He then passed the broom over to Professor Jerries. "See that this is sent back to Gryiffindor Tower."

Professor Jerries nodded and left.

Harry walked with his daughter still in his arms all the way to the Hospital Wing.

When he opened the door he saw there waiting for him was Hermione and Ron.

Hermione immediately approached. "Do you need me to. . ." She asked extending her arms.

Ginny answered by tightening her grip around Harry's neck.

"Go down the kitchens and find Dobby. Tell him to make so hot coco. Just tell him who it is for." Harry asked.

Hermione nodded understandably and left.

Harry placed his daughter on one of the beds and took a seat on it.

Madam Lind the new matron had come over.

Harry sat quietly letting her work. He merely held Ginny's hand.

"You may stay as long as you need. She can go home for Christmas after a little rest." Madam Lind said.

Harry thanked her and turned his attention back to his daughter. Hermione entered after a moment with two cups in her hand. She passed one to Ginny and the other to Harry.

Before speaking Harry took a sip. Ginny was right. It was good.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Harry said. "I promise you won't be in trouble. Remember you can tell me anything. I won't be mad."

Ginny took a couple of sips of the coco then told her father about the trick that Alex and Frank had done to her. She then went on to that was how she started to trust the mirror and talk with it regularly.

Harry nodded listening to what was being discussed. He could tell that the mirror was manipulative.

"Then I remembered what you had told me about trusting things that can think for themselves. I tried to sneak out of the tower so I could catch the train. I didn't tell anyone I was coming." Ginny stopped for a moment.

"Then I heard the mirror speak. But it wasn't the usual voice. I thought it was Mama." Ginny started crying right then. Harry brushed the tears away. He remembered what it was like for him to hear his own parent's voices when he was younger.

"Something then started to come out of the mirror and it grabbed me." Ginny said. "It took me down that room. I tried using my broom to escape out of there."

"You were really brave." Harry said. "You did everything that you could."

"I didn't want to go with it. I wanted to go home and see you for Christmas." Ginny said.

"After you take a little nap we will leave together." Harry said. He leaned down and kissed his daughter. "I'll be right here." He got up and started to walk out of the curtains.

"Papa, I didn't kill Mama. Did I?" Ginny asked

Harry looked at his daughter and smiled. "No, she just died. Neither one of is responsible."

In the foyer of the waiting room Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Harry felt his knees give out as practically fell into the chair next them.

"You alright mate." Ron asked.

"I almost lost her." Harry answered. "She's everything to me. I just got her back. I didn't even see what was going on."

"You showed us those letters and talked with us." Hermione said. "You did see it. I am sure you would have come up to the castle today, even if Professor McGonagal did not call you."

Harry nodded.

"What ever it was that you did, you saved her." Ron said. "That's enough. We'll bring her home for Christmas. That is probably all that she is going to need."

Harry agreed he would take her home as soon as she woke.


End file.
